


Dreidel

by TuckFrump



Series: Ineffable ficlets [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Banter, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Dreidel Games, Fluff, M/M, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: Aziraphale wants to celebrate Chanuka just to try and gets a little competitive at dreidel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080866
Kudos: 7





	Dreidel

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to @IneffablaAndGay on twitter!! My dude, I really hope you like this, I did my best with the fact that I'm not jewish, so, sorry for any mistakes

The day had started much like every other had after the Armageddidn't, with Crowley opening his eyes to find a dozed off Aziraphale next to him, one of his hands lazily resting on top of Crowley's belly as he laid on his side facing Crowley. He allowed himself one more moment to close his eyes and take in the heat of their cocoon of blankets, basking in it like a reptile under the sun, before opening his eyes again with a deep sigh and carefully disentangling himself and getting up to cook something for the angel.

Aziraphale's kitchen was nothing luxurious but he was sure he could wack out something, as he had done other mornings.

He headed back into the bedroom carrying a tray with tea and ham sandwiches to nibble on. He went in to find his angel (he made an internal squealing sound at finally being able to say that now without feeling guilty) sitting up with his back pressed against the ancient headboard and a smile blooming on his lips at the sight of him with food in hand, like ham sandwiches were a huge feat, but I made him feel liquid inside nonetheless.

"Oh darling this looks wonderful! Thank you". Aziraphale took the tray to allow Crowley to sit over the covers without making a mess.

"'S alright, angel. Do you have any plans for today? It's cold as balls out but there could be something to do"

"Hmm well," Aziraphale trailed off with a hum. "I did think of something but please, don't feel obligated to say yes, we could do something else entirely-"

"Angel," he cut him off, "what do you want?"

Aziraphale gave him a shy look. "I know we don't really partake in human festivities -although we do enjoy them- but I thought it could be fun to try one". It wasn't a question but it sounded like one.

"Oh,". It was true, they didn't celebrate anything unless they had to, but it sounded entertaining enough, and he wasn't about to say not to the angel. "Yeah, that sounds fun, what did you have in mind?"

At that, Aziraphale beamed at him with one of his winning smiles, the ones Crowley did his best to get every single day. "What do you know about Chanukah?"

That's how they found themselves later that evening. They ate some sufganiyot (well, mainly Aziraphale did, Crowley wasn't much for sweets but they were good enough), it turned out to be a night like many of the others they have shared before, except for the food, but every moment spent together was wonderful.

That was until a certain ethereal being suggested they play dreidel.

You could look at Aziraphale and think him innocent, sweet and caring, and if you knew him well enough, that he was also a bit of a bastard. But you would never think he was a competitive person. A VERY competitive person. But that's what Crowley discovered laying underneath all that sweetness and softness.

The first time it had happened, Crowley had thought it was his mind playing tricks, he was winning after all, and he let it slide. The second time he thought the same but eyed Aziraphale more closely this time. And the third time…

"Hey!- angel, I saw that AND felt that", Crowley exclaimed when the turning wood toy did another turn even when it had almost stopped, and it only happened when it was Aziraphale's turn.

"I don't know what you felt, you are not making any sense". Aziraphale said much too quickly and with too much fake innocence.

Crowley scoffed. "You do remember we can both sense each other's miracles, right?"

Aziraphale's ears had the decency to turn slightly pink but other than that, he didn't react. "Of course, my love, but I still don't know what you are talking about"

That was a low blow. They both knew Crowley still hadn't gotten used to the new endearments Aziraphale liked to throw at him and make him feel he could melt through the floor.

Crowley took a deep breath. "Right, yeah, of course. Why don't you have another turn then". A challenging smirk on his lips.

When Aziraphale spun the toy, Crowley made sure to miracle the toy to land on "shin" so he would put one token back into the pot. The miracle would also make sure to counter any miracle Aziraphale could try on it. Which is exactly what he tried to do if the confused and defeated look he had on his face was any sign.

"See!? I knew it, you lying- you are an "Angel Of The Lord" as you have called yourself, and now you are lying to my face". He had tried to sound cross but he was very close to losing his wits and laugh at the angel.

"No need to sound so smug about it"

"Yes there is the need, you are a bastard". And he loved him more than the world, more than the whole universe and the stars he had once made.

Aziraphale didn't dignify that with an answer and just pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, angel", he made sure to put all of his affection into his tone, "what you did was pure bastardry and I adore you for it". He kissed the upturned tip of his nose making him cross his eyes and therefore making him more adorable.

"Let's watch a film that you can critique, something very historically inaccurate"

They stood up and got comfortable on the couch, curled up against each other, Crowley with his back resting against Aziraphale who in turn draped an arm over his shoulder, hand caressing his chest. It was comfortable and warm.

And even though Aziraphale is a bastard at heart, Crowley could be nothing but nuisance so he blurted out, "You have lied to God herself and now to me, I really don't know what to think anymore"

"My dear, do in fact, shut up"


End file.
